A generator generates electrical power by rotation of a rotor disposed in a housing with a stator that is disposed so as to face the rotor.
Some generators use a power converter having a power element in order to convert the power generated into direct current (DC).
In addition, even in a motor of which a rotor is rotated by being supplied with the power, there are motors that have a power converter in a housing in order to convert the power supplied to a stator into alternating current (AC).
In such a generator and a motor, since power elements included in the power converter generate heat due to their operation, there is a problem that heat is retained in the housing.
Moreover, there are heat-generating components such as brushes for supplying power to a rotor coil or a rotation sensor for detecting a rotational position of the rotor in the generator or the motor in addition to the power converter.
In response to this, there is a conventional technology regarding a rotating electrical machine equipped with a cooling function of a power converter, brushes, and a rotation sensor (refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 5373936, for example).
In the rotating electrical machine according to the conventional technology, a first cooling air that is taken from external air is flowed into the rotating electrical machine from a radially outward direction for cooling the power converter, and a second cooling air that is external air is flowed in an axial direction from a rear of the rotating electrical machine for cooling the brushes and the rotation sensor are provided.
Thereby, the power converter, the brushes, and the rotation sensor can be individually cooled, so that it is possible to reduce the retention of heat in the housing.
Meanwhile, when an axial-type magnetic rotation sensor (magnetic pole angle sensor) is used as a rotation sensor for detecting a rotational position of the rotor, the rotary sensor is placed in a center of a control board so as to face a magnetic pole disposed in a rotating shaft.
However, in the rotating electrical machine having a cooling function according to the conventional technology described above, an inlet hole of the cooling air must be formed in the center of the control board disposed at a rear end in order to provide the second cooling air flowing in the axial direction from behind.
Therefore, in this case, it is inevitably difficult for the rotation sensor and the inlet hole of the cooling air to coexist on the control board.